


Domination

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Hair-pulling, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Painplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Traditional Dance, adoration, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva loves his wife, adores her even. His trust is absolute. Kikyo relishes his faith and devotion. Together, they are a powerful couple. Together, they fulfill each other's needs. And Silva needs Kikyo tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the longest things I've written for HxH. I originally posted this [on tumblr](http://exorealistic.tumblr.com/post/136306636540/) last night, and I was so tired I didn't want to put this up until now. I hope you enjoy though!

Kikyo Zoldyck was the mistress of the house for a reason. Her name might not have been whispered as fervently as her husband's or father-in-law’s, but that was for a reason. Despite her gaudy style of dress, Kikyo did not like to be seen or addressed unless absolutely necessary. She was a force of her own, and Silva knew that very well.

He had known that since the first moment he met her. He could tell that, underneath, she was truly quite powerful, but there were some days he needed a bit of “reminding”.

\---- --- ----

Kikyo was in the sitting room one fine evening. The fireplace had been lit; warmth crept through the room and wrapped her form. Kalluto was dancing for her. He had been practicing the traditional dance as a form of recreation, but he had managed to incorporate it into his fighting style. Kikyo fanned herself gently as she watched Kalluto's measured steps. He moved gracefully, completely engrossed in his every movement. He raised his hand above his head and sprinkled down eddies of paper. He used his fan to catch the pieces, guiding them into the air with each flick of his wrist.

His movements from there were breathtaking. It was like watching him dance in the snow. Every so often, he would move his arm in a dramatic fashion and send the bits of paper spiraling up and around him. Kalluto hopped backwards and spun on his left foot. He stopped and swept his fan towards the fireplace. The tiny cuts of paper sailed into the fire, which burned higher and brighter.

Kikyo placed her fan into her lap and clapped for her youngest child. She was proud and amazed how Kalluto managed to make the dance his own.

       “I'm so proud of you!” she praised, cupping her hands together and smiling at Kalluto.

       “Thank you, Mother,” Kalluto replied, bowing deeply at Kikyo.

She reached out her hands for Kalluto, and the young Zoldyck immediately came to her. Kikyo cupped Kalluto's face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Soon after, she began smoothing down his hair and adjusting his kimono.

       “Will you be leaving tonight?” she asked, fanning her fingers over Kalluto's slender shoulders.

       He paused for a moment. “I have to check if the Boss needs me.”

Kikyo nodded and let Kalluto slip out of her grasp. Her phone vibrated urgently against her thigh. She shifted her dress to the side and took her phone from its place between her leg and the sofa chair's arm rest.

        _Meet me_ _in my chambers tonight_.

A very succinct text from Silva. She took a moment to fire off a text back to him. Kalluto smoothed his kimono under his knees and knelt down in front of the coffee table.

        _What time will you be home?_

        _In 40 min._

        _Then I will be there in an hour._

Kikyo tucked her phone back into its place before turning her attention to Kalluto. She wanted to spend time with her son before she tended to her husband later on tonight.

\---- --- ----

It was five minutes passed the hour when Kikyo checked her phone again. She was pulling up a contact for Kalluto when she took note of the time. She stared at the four numbers blankly. Silva was a patient man, and he would understand her focus on Kalluto. Bringing herself back to her task, Kikyo found the contact and recited the number out loud. Kalluto added the number into his own phone and thanked his mother for the lead. She nodded her head and moved to stand.

       “I want you to lay out your blue and white kimono for tomorrow. Be awake at 7AM. I'll send the butlers to trim your hair before we go.”

      “Yes, Mother.” Kalluto stood as well and gently brushed his palms over the front of his outfit.

      Kikyo leaned down to kiss Kalluto's forehead. “Good night, my darling. I will see you in the morning.”

Kalluto nodded his head, giving her a small smile. Kikyo withdrew her hand and affections before marching out of the room. She tugged the door handle gently after her, letting the door swing closed as she headed towards Silva's basement chambers.

She tapped her knuckles against the door and opened it before the knock finished echoing in the hall. Silva was sitting in his usual position, sharp eyes focused on the door as it opened. Kikyo closed the door behind her and stood against it, watching him as well.

       “Silva,” she greeted, and Silva coolly stood to meet her.

      As he crossed the room, he said, “I need you tonight.”

      Kikyo moved her arms from the door and reached to touch him. “It's been a while. What do you want tonight?”

      “Hmm.”

Silva placed his hands on Kikyo's hips. Her thin hands touched his triceps. They stared at each other, and Silva leaned down, nuzzling Kikyo's neck. His nose brushed against the lace of her collar, and he smirked. He leaned back and stared down at her again.

      “I want you to slip into something more comfortable, love.”

_Oh._

Kikyo brought her hand up and laughed against her wrist. It's truly been a while since she's dressed up for him. She nodded her head and moved past him. He took her hat and let it fall to the floor. He followed closely behind her, removing garments and loosening her clothing. She crossed the room and moved to the left. Within the shelved alcove, Kikyo could see that her new attire had been set aside for her. She smiled and shifted her weight to one leg.

Her dress slid down her shoulders and slipped over the curve of her breasts. Silva let her slide her arms out of the bell sleeves before pulling her back by her waist. Kikyo tipped her head up and looked to him. He met her with a passionate kiss. She took in a deep breath through her nose. Silva didn't hide his desire as their lips worked together. He slid a hand up Kikyo's slight form, grasping a breast and teasing a soft nipple.

The kiss broke when Kikyo took in a small breath. She whispered Silva's name, and the kiss connected once again. Kikyo pushed her hips back against her husband, feeling the hardened length of his cock through their garments. She wanted to touch him; she wanted to tease him, but she had to be patient. She'd have her moment.

Instead, she lowered her hands to her waist and tugged down her dress and undergarments in one go. Silva pulled away, feeling the give of her clothing under his left hand. He raked his gaze down her form and watched as she drew from him. She stepped out of her heels, and Silva knocked them to the side with his foot. Kikyo's hair was still up in a high bun, leaving the back of her long neck bare.

She began to dress with slow, practiced movements. Her breasts lifted in the cups of her jet blue bustier bra. Over which, she slid a black gown with sheer sides. She could feel Silva's very presence shift as the garment fell over her form. She debated about wearing the shoes as well but decided not to this time. Kikyo lifted her chin and placed her hands in front of her body.

      “Kneel, Silva,” she said without looking back to her husband.

He followed her order without question. She could hear the shift of clothing and waited until they silenced before she turned around. Silva had dropped down to one knee, both his hands placed on the ground to either side of his body. Kikyo moved closer towards him, expression neutral. Silva lifted his head to look at her. She lowered a hand down to cup under his chin.

      “My loving husband,” she stated softly. Her thumb brushed against his cheek. “Shall I be rough with you tonight?”

      “Please,” Silva stated. He tilted his head towards her hand.

       “Please _what_?” The switch was immediate. She held his chin in a steely grasp.

It was always a pleasure to hear Silva gasp, no matter how small the noise was. Kikyo kept her expression even as her husband corrected himself.

      “Yes, Mistress.” When Kikyo's grip relaxed, Silva turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm.

       “Excellent.” She drew her hand away. “Now stand and remove your clothing.” Kikyo smiled then and pressed her fingers to her lips. “But do take your time – no need to rush.”

Silva nodded his head and stood as instructed. He didn't have much to remove, but he let Kikyo savour the reveal of his skin. She closed the space between them and ran her hands over firm muscles. She lowered her gaze as his thumbs hooked into the waist of his pants. Silva hesitated for a moment, wondering if she was going to touch him or say something. He waited half a second before continuing on. Kikyo leaned in and pressed berry coloured kisses to his neck. Without warning, she bit down into his skin. Silva groaned and stepped out of his pants, kicking them off to the side. His arms hung at his side, keeping out of Kikyo's way.

She rewarded him with more harsh affection. Kikyo kissed a trail down his chest, over his pecs. The bites were always a pleasant shock. The exchange between tenderness and pain switched without warning; Silva could never anticipate them. Kikyo's lipstick smudged against his skin; kiss marks layered over each other and just barely hid the dark pink marks left underneath.

Kikyo moved her hands against his chest and gently nudged him backwards, silently instructing for him to move. Silva sighed softly and followed her order. Kikyo distracted him with more painful kisses. Her fingers moved down his torso, and her nails dug deeper the further down she went. He groaned, delighting in the pain she gave him.

Kikyo pulled back and admired her handiwork. She brushed her thumbs over the lipstick and bite marks. Silva's broad chest lifted and fell under her hands. She looked to him before suddenly shoving him backwards towards the wall. Silva moved his hands back and caught himself. His back hit the wall hard, denting the structure only slightly. He bit down on his bottom lip and watched as she approached him.

Her steps were powerful and graceful. She had a hand on her chest and the other arm rested at her side. Silva watched as her fingers toyed with the sheer siding of her dress. He licked his lips as he imagined her nude beneath the fabric. He wondered if she was already wet. He wanted to find out, but he knew what would happen if he acted without her permission.

Kikyo moved until she was within arm's reach of him again. Her long fingers tangled in with the wavy tresses. She tugged at them, and Silva moaned. She pressed loving kisses to his lips. “On your knees, and push up my dress.” Silva moved as she talked. His large hands moved underneath the black dress. He hooked his thumbs under the hem, pushing up the garment as his fingers followed the curve of her legs. When he came to Kikyo's knees, he glanced up to her and she nodded. Higher. He pushed the dress up around her waist, and Kikyo spread her legs.

Silva was quick to react. He kept a firm hold on Kikyo's waist and gently guided her closer to his face. He felt her knees against the front of his shoulders, and he moved his head between her legs. Kikyo felt the wave of his tongue against her clit. Her toes curled when he sucked against her. She gasped and leaned more against him; she tugged at his long hair, encouraging him to indulge himself. His tongue dipped inside of her, coaxing more of her wetness against his lips.

Kikyo moved a hand to her mouth, moaning loudly against her palm as he worked his tongue inside and against her. Silva tipped his head, resting against her right thigh as he traced her folds with his tongue. He knew her so well; he knew how to toy with her and bring her to the brink. She adjusted his head, righting him to keep him from getting too comfortable. Silva made a noise of acknowledgement, moaning against her. Kikyo started grinding her hips against Silva. He flattened his tongue for her, sucking against her clit when she pressed close. Her breathing became more audible as she rode him. And he knew he could make her cum at least once with his mouth alone.

He fell into the motions of their usual foreplay. He moved a hand from her waist, down the length of her thigh, and towards her— Kikyo tugged with a vice grip. Red spots dotted Silva's vision as his head hit the wall behind him. Kikyo's dress slid down her body, hiding her dripping quim from sight once again.

      “You've forgotten yourself, Silva,” she hissed.

      Silva kept his gaze focused on her knee. “I'm sorry, Mistress.”

Kikyo clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She jerked her hand to her right, and Silva fell to the ground. He caught himself but kept still. Kikyo headed back towards the other side of the room, searching for more of their other supplies. Silva continued to stare at the floor, but he could hear Kikyo moving. A chest opened and closed. Her footsteps were light against the floor. He turned his head slightly and watched as she set items down in a row.

Silva swallowed and looked away once again.

       “Come to me,” Kikyo ordered, her voice even and melodic. Silva started to straighten his posture, and Kikyo quickly added, “Ah, I misspoke. _Crawl_ to me.”

Kikyo watched as Silva turned and adjusted himself. He moved with ease on all fours, prowling like a proud hunter. His attention was set on the items at her feet. As she knew it would be. Kikyo watched as he settled in front of her. She pointed at the ground. Silva sat on his legs and placed his hands on his lap.

      “Handsome boy,” Kikyo cooed down at him. “Tell me what I have lined up for you.”

Silva looked up and down the row. There were only three items, but he curled his fingers in anticipation. He started from his left side.

       “A bottle of lubricant, a strap-on.” Silva rubbed his lips together and looked over to the next items. “A ring gag, and your heels, Mistress.”

       “Which of these three–” She motioned to the strap-on, the gag, and her heels with her foot. “–would you like to have? You may choose two.”

Silva took a moment to think before reaching forward. He tapped his fingers in front of the strap on and the ring gag. Kikyo kneeled down in front of him and stroked his hair. “Open your mouth.” The order melted into Silva's mind and echoed within his mental chambers. He shuddered in thinly veiled excitement as her suggestion took power. Silva opened his mouth and soon tasted leather.

The leather covered ring slotted into his mouth and behind his teeth. Silva stuck his tongue past the ring as he got used to it in his mouth. Kikyo leaned in to adjust the gag around his head. She fussed only briefly with his hair. When the device was secured, she drew back, grabbed the strap on and its harness, and stood up. Kikyo curled her fingers against her dress, drawing it up once again. “Hold this for me, dearest.” And Silva did so. He held up the fabric as his wife, his Mistress, fixed the harness over her groin. The toy itself was a light purple and thick. Silva felt a rare bashfulness creep through his body.

It was only when the toy slipped past the ring and into his awaiting mouth did Silva relish the humility of it all. The silicone dragged against his tongue. Kikyo's hips swayed forwards and backwards as she slowly fucked into her husband's mouth. There was no sensation for her, but there was the power. The beauty of Silva's expression even as his drool slipped freely from his mouth. He lifted his tongue and coated the underside of the toy as best as he could. He felt the drool fall against his thigh, and his eyes went upward to Kikyo. Her smile was radiant, and she moaned at the sight of him.

For her, he could do this for her. This strand of embarrassment was new, and her watchful gaze felt even more powerful. Silva groaned his eyes fell closed as she started to ride his face again.

       “You're so handsome, so handsome, my beautiful husband.” Kikyo bit down on her bottom lip as she slowed her pace. She eased her hips forward, watching as more of the toy vanished into Silva's mouth. His shoulder hitched slightly and she drew back again. “I'm so proud of you.” She fucked into him again, using shallow but quick thrusts. “Oh… How wonderful you look.”

Silva groaned around her, and as much as he wanted to look up at her, to see her approval, he could hardly open his eyes. His mind had latched onto the sensation of the toy inside his mouth. He didn't care about the saliva dripping down his chin onto his chest and thighs. When Kikyo drew her hips back, Silva took in a deep breath and gazed up at her. She moaned, enjoying the state of him. His lips were pink; his expression was blissed out. He could hardly keep his eyes open. The sharp lighting caught the wet trails on his body.

She laughed in delight and came eye level with him. She took in his debauched state up close and wanted to kiss him breathless. But that would involve the removal of his gag, and she didn't want that removed just yet. She touched him reverently, stroking his hair and tapping her nails down his body. She shooed his hands away from his lap and took a hold of his cock.

      “Drooling on yourself?” Kikyo teased. She smiled at him, a wicked little smile, as she stroked his cock. “I didn't think you were so messy. I expected better of you.”

Silva took in a deep breath. He wanted to speak; she knew he did, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead, she tilted her head to the side and dragged her thumb against the thick vein of his cock. She saw his tongue flex as he swallowed down a moan. Oh no, no no. That just wouldn't do.

       “Are you holding back, my love?”

He hesitated. He filled his silence with deep, long breaths as he stared at her collarbones. Kikyo's hand stopped its pleasuring and moved up to his neck. She held him tight, nails digging into his skin. Silva groaned; his cock jumped eagerly at the rough contact, but he knew she needed an answer.

       “Are you holding back,” she repeated. She tilted her head. “ _Silva?”_

Silva stared at her visor. He could feel the intensity from her hidden gaze, and his breathing relaxed further as her question sunk into him. Silva nodded his head and scratched against his thighs. The silence hung painfully between them. She didn't say anything, and Silva searched her posture for any sign that she was going to move. He wasn't ready when she shoved him backwards down onto the floor. Silva's mind swam. He was briefly disorientated and only collected himself when Kikyo rolled him onto his stomach. She harshly tapped his side, and Silva started to push up. His body jolted at the sudden pain striking against his body.

Silva dropped back down to his forearms. The pain vanished quickly, leaving behind the wonderful sting from Kikyo's nails. She had swiped against the expanse of his back. He pushed up when she tapped at him again, and his groan echoed through the chamber at the doubled assault.

      “Come now,” Kikyo teased. “You're not weak. You can withstand something as simple as this.”

She was right; he could, but she was good at catching him off guard tonight. It was wonderful. It was refreshing from his life as a predator, a hunter, an _assassin_. Kikyo was above him, and she sat so gracefully on her throne with Silva as her footrest.

Silva grounded himself on his hands and knees. His arms and legs were equidistant from each other, and Silva kept his head bowed as Kikyo sliced along his form. No strike was deep enough to damage him, but they would sting for a while. Some might even leave scars. Silva clenched his eyes shut, and he moaned at the thought. Drool and pre cum dripped onto the floor beneath him. His posture weakened when she struck his right forearm. He wobbled to that side, but she noticed before he could catch himself. Kikyo stopped in front of him, and Silva waited in anticipation for her next movement.

She admired him.

Kikyo stared at the numerous cuts she left. Some were bleeding now; others were shallow, only there to bring him that exquisite pain he loved. She focused past the cuts and to her husband's body. He was panting at her feet; his muscles trembled as he held himself up. What a wonderful mess he was. She decided to have some mercy.

When the gag was removed, Silva shifted his jaw left and right, trying to used to it being relaxed again. Kikyo waited patiently before taking him in a kiss. Silva melted into her, following her lead and moaning against her when her fingers brushed over his wounds. Her tongue slid against his. Silva made a soft noise in discomfort from having his mouth open again. It was very minor, but it didn't go outside of Kikyo's notice.

       “Don't hold back, my love.”

       “Yes, Mistress,” Silva whispered against her lips.

And with a passing kiss, she was gone. She moved behind him and loosened the strap-on around her waist. Silva waited, staring down at the wet gag left forgotten on the floor.

       “Would you still like me to be rough?” Kikyo asked as she switched to a dreamy blue dildo she had hidden behind her shoes.

       Silva perked up his head and glanced back towards her. “Of course. Is something wrong?”

       “No, no.” Kikyo gripped the side of her dress and ripped it open, creating a more comfortable slit to work with.

She swept her dress to the side, revealing the toy in a fashion she found suitable. She grabbed the bottle of lube and smiled over to Silva.

       “My darling husband, _charming man_ ,” she purred. “Rest on your back for me.”

       “…Are you sure, Mistress?”

       “Oh, absolutely.” She waited as Silva did as he was told and held out the bottle for him. “You'll need to be comfortable as you prepare yourself.”

Kikyo laughed at the shock on the man's face. It was charming and wonderful to see him embarrassed. Anal was an activity they so infrequently indulged in. Together, at least. They had their lovers. Silva nodded and took the bottle from Kikyo. Their fingers brushed over each other, and the Mistress bit down on her bottom lip. Silva knew the steps he had to take. He could do it with ease, but with Kikyo watching, it was exciting. That and he was so rarely ever fucked. If he wasn't so used to prepping others, he might have had an almost virginal embarrassment.

Silva spread himself and shuddered as the liquid dripped down his perineum. He circled his fingers around the tight right of muscles and pressed in. He relinquished the bottle when Kikyo took it. When he thanked her, his voice was a low growl of words. Kikyo set the bottle to the side and watched her husband work himself open.

It was slow going, but she was patient. Her gaze was unwavering as Silva worked up to two fingers. He kept himself balanced with his right hand. His left worked dutifully, thrusting in to the knuckle and making Silva groan for Kikyo.

      “Mistress, ah… Mistress, please…”

Kikyo sat in silence. Silva sucked on his bottom lip as she opened the lube again. She covered her palm with a generous amount and wrapped her fingers around her strap-on.

       “Say my name,” she said, her tone was firm as she watched him fuck his own fingers.

      “Kikyo. Kikyo, a-ah…” Silva leaned back further, spreading his legs to give her a better view. He only had to adjust marginally to keep his left arm comfortable, but neither minded.

Kikyo finished and crawled over Silva. He slowed his hand until she gently pushed at his forearm. He registered the loss but was too preoccupied in the predatory way his wife moved to miss it much. The tip of her strap-on pressed against him. Silva leaned his head back and groaned. She slid into him, slowly. Oh so slowly. Their moans were synchronised as she worked herself inside.

Silva felt each inch slide in and out. He felt as if Kikyo was committed to torturing him, drawing out his pleasure and keeping him suspended in want. She gave quicker, shorter thrusts and trembled over him. Silva wanted to hold her, to caress her face, but he kept his hands to the ground beneath him. It wasn't long before Kikyo's hips touched his. She drew back out and began a quicker speed. If he could number it all, she went from a one to a three, and as he adjusted, she jumped to a five. Her hips found a perfect rhythm against his.

       She smiled down at him. “A new toy for the both of us.” She leaned back onto her knees and cupped his waist. “The movements– haa, aah – I learned from you.”

       Silva chuckled breathlessly, leaning his head back and baring his throat to her. “I'm glad I could teach you something, Mistress.”

      “Yes…” She moved a hand up to Silva's hair. “…So much.”

He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he left himself open. She took a handful of his hair and wrapped it around his throat. When it doubled back over his shoulder, Kikyo pulled tight and Silva gasped. A fat bead of pre-cum dripped onto his stomach.

       “Safe word?” She asked curiously, holding onto the wavy tresses in her hand.

Silva stared up at her and reached to touch her wrist. When she allowed it, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and tugged towards her. There was a hanging silence, one filled with meaning and understanding.

       “Please, Mistress,” Silva almost whispered.

       A second passed before Kikyo responded. “Of course,” she said, grinding her hips forward, “my wonderful, dearest husband.”

She punctuated each word with a hard thrust. She wasn't quite powerful enough to shake him, but she moved with enough confidence to make him moan and relax underneath her. He leaned his head back once again, back and neck arching with each wave of pleasure he felt. Kikyo tugged on the coil of hair. Silva drew in a breath, and his own hair constricted his breathing. He couldn't help but smile up at Kikyo. She blew him a kiss.

Silva pressed a hand down to the ground, slightly rocking to the left. He gave Kikyo a better angle to work with. She rewarded him with faster moments, a tighter pull. The pale locks tightened around Silva's neck, and whenever his head swam, she relaxed. Kikyo watched him carefully, keeping tabs on his breathing. Even the smallest fluttering of his lashes didn't go unnoticed.

When he was allowed a deeper breath, each thrust had Silva gasping Kikyo's title, her name — calling out to her and his dull nails scraped against the floor. He could feel his orgasm building up; it wouldn't be much longer.

       “Close?” Kikyo panted, relaxing her grip so Silva can speak.

      “Ye–hnn!” Silva swallowed as the hair tightened against him again.

Kikyo smiled down at him, and he tried again.

       “Yes, Mistress.”

      “Will you cum for me?”

      “Please, please I want to. For you, my Mistress, please.”

She pondered it and slowed her thrusts. The tip of the dildo grazed against Silva teasingly, and he grit his teeth. He had to be patient and wait for her decision. But she dragged it out with slow movements and false pondering. He had to be patient; he needed to be, but he was so close to release.

Kikyo leaned her head to the side, moaning louder as her hips worked. The new dildo stimulated her clit with every thrust. Her inner thighs were slick with her arousal. Watching Silva writhe beneath her, watching him try to control his movements, was like Heaven. She decided to give him what he wanted, what he so deserved.

      “Cum for me, darling.”

      “… T-thank you, Mistress.”

Kikyo thrust into him. She paused when his inner thighs jumped at the contact. She knew she assumed she hit his prostate and went still. With a tug of his hair and a few jerks of her hand, she brought Silva to completion. Silva came on his chest and stomach. Kikyo stared at the ropes of cum in fascination. When his body calmed, she gave one last, slow stroke and shuddered as a fat stream of cum coated her fingers. She pulled the sticky digits away; she drew her hips backwards and hurriedly pulled the harness off her person.

Silva eased onto the ground; he tried to calm his breathing but didn't get too comfortable as he waited for Kikyo's next instruction. He opened his eyes when he heard movement instead. Kikyo stood over him, legs on either side of him. She pulled her dress out of the way before lowering down over his head. He sighed against her, amazed at how wet she was. Her wetness coated his tongue, and he wasted no time in tasting her.

Kikyo brought her hand up to her mouth, cleaning each digit of Silva's release. She moaned around her fingers and gasped when Silva held her tight, keeping her held against his mouth. Kikyo's breath hitched; she reached down with her free hand to tightly grasp his hair. Her thighs trembled on either side of Silva's head.

      “Silva– _Silva! Oh yes, I'm—ah!”_

She drew her hand from her mouth and down her chest, shaking like a leaf as she came against him. He eagerly drank from her, tongue dragging up against her. He sucked hard on her clit, making her cry out again. Kikyo felt him smile, and she pet over his head.

She scooted back to sit on his chest. She brought her fingers to Silva's lips. He cleaned his release from her fingers, staring up at her as he sucked each finger clean. She drew her hand away and leaned down, kissing him feverishly. Silva kneaded her waist. He wanted more of her, and she wanted more of him. With weak legs, Kikyo stood up. She let out a long breath as she collected herself. Silva started to sit up.

A foot came down against his chest and pinned him to the floor.

      “I didn't say you could move.”

      “I'm sorry, Mistress.”

      Kikyo clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, placing her hands on her hips. “You know, I believe you're not trained well-enough. You've been very eager this entire session.”

Silva didn't say anything in his defense. Kikyo stepped away and hummed thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

      “It seems I need to do more work to train you just a bit better.” She looked back to him, lowering her hand. “Yes?”

      “Yes, Mistress.”

      “On your knees then. I have just the thing in mind.”

Silva did as he was told and watched Kikyo circle him again. He lowered his gaze down to the floor and prepared himself for whatever she had in store.


End file.
